The Only Exception
by Shaz1
Summary: Follows on from my previous story Do They Know? Callen is still healing emotionally and physically from his ordeal, and in typical Callen style he is pushing his team away just as he needs them the most. Will their latest case help him heal- or will it push him further into despair?
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Exception**

By Shaz1

Disclaimer- none of the recognised characters belong to me, so please don't sue…

This is a sequel to 'Do They Know' and follows on about three months later. I would really appreciate all of your thoughts on it, so please leave me a little review! Not as much action in this as the previous two stories in the series- I hope you don't mind!

**The Only Exception**

Special Agent G Callen winced as his damaged leg made itself known to him yet again. He had been out of hospital for over three months and despite two surgeries to repair his leg he was still left with almost constant pain and stiffness. He had been told to give it time and intensive therapy would help it heal and allow him to return to his normal duties. His sick leave was driving him crazy- allowing him far too much time alone with his own thoughts. He had repeatedly practiced his French and his Russian and completed three new courses of Czech- but his mind still wandered where he feared it to.

The latest case had caused far too many memories to rise to the surface and in his weakened state he was struggling to supress them. He knew that the team were worrying about him, wanting him to talk to them to show them he was all right- but he lacked the strength or the inclination to do so. He knew that his 'lone wolf' tendencies drove his partner crazy- but it wasn't in him to be any other way. With a final sigh he shrugged his bag over his shoulder and limped out of the door- time to move on- he wasn't running away from anything, he knew all too well that you could never run from the thoughts in your head or the pain in your heart.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam Hanna was exhausted- there was no other way to describe it, the last twelve months had been draining for the entire team. His partner had just returned to work from being almost fatally gunned down- only to then be struck down with Botulism that had again nearly cost the man his life. The team had just been recovering from that when someone from Callen's past had come out of the wood work- causing devastation that none of them would ever fully recover from- least of all the team leader. The injured man had reluctantly stayed with Sam during the first two weeks of his release from his long stay in the hospital- before finally having enough and leaving to return to his solitary home, Sam had not seen him since and was now beside himself with worry. His partner did exactly this to him before when he was recovering from his gunshot wounds nearly 18 months prior, preferring to recover in privacy and not have to talk about anything that involved letting down his walls.

He was trying his best to continue with work as usual- but the distinct lack of contact from his partner was beyond worrying for the older man, and it was affecting the team in more ways than he thought possible. Even Hetty stated that she had not heard from her team leader in over two months, only receiving medical reports on her agent's progress. For all intents and purposes G Callen had done exactly what he had always done best- become a ghost.

Kensi was quiet- the bubbliness missing and the office feeling an emptier place for it. Deeks was trying to remain strong for his partner- not wanting her to be off her game and risk harm. Even Nell and Eric were different since Callen had disappeared. Each of them were hurt that the agent felt he needed to push them away, hoping that his trust issues had finally begun to improve and then the latest betrayal pushed him back years.

He had constantly refused to talk to any of them about what had happened, not even mentioning whatever had occurred in the past- Sam knew that it was shocking by the few vague details he had seen in the file- yet he did hope that one day his partner would feel able to tell him- of course he would have to find him first. He was dragged out of his thoughts by a holler from above him signifying the start of a new case. Listlessly he dragged himself to his feet and headed up the stairs to ops.

"What have we got Eric?" Sam asked with a sigh, his arms folded across his muscular chest.

"A kidnapped marine out of Pendleton" Eric replied, flicking the images up onto the screen.

"The marine is the nephew of an undercover NCIS agent in Chicago" Hetty interjected. "We need to ensure that there is no connection to the ongoing operation Sam- there are many lives at stake here" she told them softly. Sam nodded as he looked at the collated information.

"Anything else on Callen?" he asked softly.

"Nothing Sam" Eric replied- knowing that the senior agent would not like the response.

"How can we not find him? We have the best technology in the world! He can't just have dropped off the earth" Sam ranted, his frustration carrying his tone.

"Because Mr Callen has done what he does best Sam- he has become a ghost. He will be found when he is ready to be" Hetty stated, and Sam found he had no argument for her statement.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty hung up the phone feeling no better than she had five minutes ago- despite her reassurances to the team she was beyond worried about her lead agent. She hated that he pushed away the people that cared about him, refused point blank to let anyone penetrate the carefully built walls that he had erected over the years. She had hoped that his partner would manage where everyone else had failed- and to an extent her hopes had been realised, Sam had managed to build up a solid partnership with the solitary agent and Callen certainly trusted the older man more than anyone else he had ever worked with, but somehow even Sam was only ever allowed to know the minute details that Callen allowed. And now the team leader had disappeared, even the director of the agency hadn't been able to find the missing agent and Hetty did not like it one bit.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen slipped the sim card into his latest burn phone- he wasn't avoiding his friends, he just needed time to gather himself together. He couldn't allow his team to see him as the weak and vulnerable child that the files depicted- couldn't bear for them to look at him with the sympathy in their eyes. It was bad enough them suspecting that his childhood had been less than stable and happy- but to have the abuse catalogued in such detail nearly killed him. He didn't discuss his past- the little that he knew wasn't worth talking about and to dredge it up forced him to relive the suffering that he had worked all of his life to protect himself from.

He had stayed at NCIS longer than anywhere else in his life, finally had people that he knew cared about him- worried about his distance and genuinely tried to protect him, but he also knew that they respected him as their team leader. Knew that he would move the ends of the earth to look after them and get the job done- he hated that his team had got an insight into his childhood- and even worse that he had no say in the matter. In all honesty he doubted if he would have ever told them- why would he have? Sharing the information wouldn't make the weight of it any less, it wouldn't change the past- but now it had changed the way that the team viewed him, and he wasn't sure if there was any going back from that.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for the wonderful response to the beginning of this story- you guys are awesome!

Chapter Two

"What do we have Eric?" Sam questioned tiredly, he knew that he needed to pull himself together and trust that his partner would return to them as good as new- but he couldn't help the niggling doubt in the back of his mind.

"Not much Sam" Eric responded. "I have checked all of the phone logs of our missing marine he did have contact from his uncle approximately four weeks ago- which was shortly before he began his current assignment. I am working on Samuel's E-mail account to see if any information was shared via those channels. Hetty is liaising with the team in Chicago to see if there is anyway on making contact with their agent without blowing the case" Eric finished.

"What about Samuel- anything on him? Any debts? Shunned lovers?" Kensi questioned.

"His financials come back clean and his service record is spotless" Nell replied with a sigh- frustrated that they didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"Okay so we have an undercover NCIS agent investigating a terrorist cell in Chicago and at the same time as the mission reaches a crucial point a US Marine in forcibly kidnapped for no apparent reason- who just happens to be the nephew of said agent? I don't believe in coincidence" Sam stated, turning on his heal and making his way out of Ops, leaving the few remaining team members behind.

"We really have to find Callen" Eric muttered, not missing the flash of fire that ran through the female agent's eyes.

"Yes you do Eric- so I can kick his butt" Kensi stated, unfolding her arms and heading out after Sam- Deeks following behind in silence for once.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen was tired- no in fact he was exhausted. He had finally found a boarding house that didn't appear too run down and asked no questions for his stay. Carefully he eased his aching body down onto the bed and allowed his eyes to drift shut. Despite his weariness his mind refused to shut down, his thoughts drifting through memories that haunted him constantly. He had buried them deep within his psyche for the best part of thirty years and now he found no escape from them as his defences let him down. He sighed as sleep evaded him yet again- his mind lost on his childhood as all the old fears and vulnerabilities resurfaced. He needed to sort his head out- he needed to regain control of himself, if only he knew how.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"G call me when you get this, just call me partner" Sam spoke loudly into his cell phone- disconnecting with an angry flick of his hand.

"Still no sign?" Kensi asked softly.

"Nothing, cell still switched off and no sign of him at his place. He was due at the hospital today for his check up and he didn't show there either" Sam replied with a sigh.

"He will come back Sam- you have to hold on to that" Kensi reassured her friend.

"He has gone lone wolf on us Kensi! I thought we were past this- but he doesn't trust us to help him through this. I can't understand why he feels he has to do this alone" Sam stated, his tone conveying his confusion at his partner's actions.

"He doesn't know how else to be Sam. I think he is embarrassed that we know about his past- he doesn't know how to react to feeling so vulnerable again Sam. He is G Callen- the best undercover agent in NCIS, after what he has been through as a child he doesn't know how to react to people caring for him and wanting to help him through this. For Callen weakness meant more hurt and pain- he can't change what is ingrained in him" Kensi reasoned as she squeezed her friend's shoulder.

"I just want to know he's ok Kensi- he needs to get his leg checked otherwise it might not heal right" Sam said with a sigh.

"Callen's not stupid he knows that"

"Yeah- but he is also a stubborn idiot that hates hospitals. He could end up crippling himself just because he doesn't want us to see him as weak" Sam ranted, knowing that he was oversimplifying feelings that ran deeply through his partner and made up the complex character that was G Callen.

"Sam- I've got something" Eric yelled down from Ops, not realising what he was interrupting. Sam sighed as duty once more called. He offered a weak smile to the junior agent before moving up the stairs to see what the tech had come up with.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I don't care Leon- we have to find him, I am calling in one of the many favours that you owe me" Hetty reasoned over the telephone.

"Henrietta I cannot use millions of dollars' worth of equipment to find one wayward agent. Callen has been an undercover agent for his entire adult life- if he wants to disappear he is more than capable of doing so Hetty. He has been through an horrendous ordeal and is taking some time out to gather his thoughts. You need to give him that time Hetty" Leon soothed his long-time friend.

"I am worried Leon- if we don't get him back we may never get him back and that will cause this team to implode" Hetty stated, expressing her fear.

"If you force him back before he is ready then that could cause more harm than good. You need to trust that Callen will return to us when he is ready- you have to trust him to trust in you Hetty. Leave him be until he is ready to come back- give him time to heal" Leon instructed softly, not wanting to push his Ops manager away, but also concerned that she would push one of their best agents away from the agency if she pushed him too hard.

"Fine- but if we don't get him back in one piece I will remember this conversation Leon" Hetty warned as she disconnected the call. She sighed to herself as she checked her cell phone and once more noted the lack of calls. Usually she was more than happy that her favourite agent could take care of himself- he had always had to, yet somehow this time it felt different and she couldn't help but feel as though she was losing him.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you so much for your reviews- please keep them coming!

Chapter Three

Thank you so much for the reviews- I am really sorry about the delay, work has been really busy over the last few weeks or so and I just haven't had a chance to update. Please keep leaving me your reviews to show that you are still interested in this story!

Chapter Three

"Any progress?" Sam asked the techs as he returned to ops.

"Chicago have sent us through everything that they can disclose on the on-going op- There is nothing whatsoever to suggest that he has been made Sam" Eric explained.

"What are they proposing to do about the missing nephew?" Sam questioned.

"He hasn't been told yet- his next check in is at 1800hrs- they are planning on telling him then" Nell interjected. "The mission is too paramount to national security to risk pulling him out" she added with a wince.

"That's a hell of a burden to have to carry when on a deep cover op" Sam stated as he shook his head. "What about the parents- did they have anything to add?"

"They knew nothing about Samuels even being in NCIS- they think he's a stockbroker in the city" Eric informed him. "They were proud when their son joined the marine corps- and they knew that they were in contact, but nothing to do with why or when. So far there is nothing that would explain why he has been grabbed- no ransom, no threats- nothing he has just disappeared. The only thing in existence is the CCTV footage when he was actually taken. Kaleidoscpe has no hits on any of the vehicles in the footage- I am hitting a big fat dead end" the tech finished.

"Don't be so defeatist Eric- you'll get there" Sam reassured the younger man gently. "Keep going through the phone and email records and let me know if you find anything" he requested as he slapped the smaller man on the shoulder.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Well George, it might not feel like it- but you truly are making wonderful progress" the doctor told him as he slipped his jeans back on and hobbled over to the seat next to the desk. "The range of movement that has been recovered is far and beyond the norm for your level of injury" he continued with a smile.

"What else can I do to get it back to full strength?" Callen asked with a sigh. He was sick of hearing how wonderful his recovery was- he needed to see and feel a difference.

"Keep on with the exercises the therapist has taught you, and take regular exercise- but I really cannot stress how important it is that you don't overdo it George" the doctor finished, sensing his patient's frustrations. Callen nodded, accepting the words although making no guarantees he would be able to stick to them. He had been coming to Dr Philpot for his weekly check-ups for the last six weeks. He wasn't stupid- there was no way that he was willing to risk being crippled for life, yet he also wasn't willing to the have the team smothering him every time he was due for his doctor's visit. The new guy was discreet and asked few questions- although Callen was sure he was suspicious.

"Thanks doc" he acknowledged as he pulled on his boots, and got to his feet.

"George- you are doing really well, just please give it time and I am almost certain you will be almost as good as new" the doctor added as the younger man headed out of the door.

"I doubt that but thanks" Callen stated as he closed the door behind him. He would never be as good as new- he was too damaged and broken to ever think of that as a possibility, he was just lucky that it rarely showed on the outside.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I've been thinking" Deeks commented to the team as they caught up on some paperwork waiting for any update from the tech team.

"Careful, you don't want to risk injury" Sam stated, not looking up from his desk.

"Funny. Look Callen has been in the spy business for his entire life right?" he questioned, receiving a nod from the two NCIS agents who finally turned their attention to him. "It's all that he knows and it's all that's important to him- but he won't be able to do it with a bum leg will he?" he stated.

"Callen will be back, and he will be fine" Sam argued emphatically.

"Hey I ain't arguing that! All I mean is Callen knows that unless he gets his leg fixed chances are he won't come back. He's not stupid Sam- he'll want to get his leg sorted, so maybe we have been looking in the wrong places- maybe he has a new doctor?" Deeks reasoned. His observations were met by silence.

"You might just be on to something there Shaggy" Sam stated with a grin as he got to his feet and headed up to ops, taking the stairs two at a time. "Eric I need you to run down a bit of a lead for me" he requested softly. "Every physio therapist, or orthopaedic doctor in the LA area- check for any new patients with injuries similar to Callen's"

"You got it Sam" Eric responded, turning to his computer and immediately typing in information and searching through results. Sam smiled- he had a good feeling about this- he was going to find his partner, make sure he was okay- and then murder him with his bare hands.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen cursed as his stilted jog turned into a pained limp along the beach- his leg was beyond agony as it made it extremely clear to him that running had been a bad idea. This was taking too long- he didn't have time to be sat about waiting for his injuries to heal. He had to get back to fitness- needed to have control of his own fate. If he didn't have control then anything could happen and he couldn't run the risk of his life spiralling once more in a pit of depression and then he had no idea what would happen- but he knew he didn't want to go there. He sighed as he managed to speed up into a walk and headed back to his lodgings. He was lost in thought as he moved, wondering what the team were up to and how angry with him they were. He didn't regret disappearing on them, he had things to work through, important things to get straight in his own mind before he could decide what was next for him. Maybe a complete change was what he needed?

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Anything Eric?" Sam questioned impatiently.

"Two surgeries in the greater LA area have had a patient with similar injuries to Callen in the last eight weeks. One is registered as a George Winters and the other as a Lee Allott- addresses are on the way to your cells" Eric responded, not willing to disclose how he had come by the information or the level of illegalities behind it.

"Thanks Eric! If Hetty asks I am out chasing a lead" he told him as he was practically running out of the door, out of the mission and to the Challenger in seconds.

End Chapter Three

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate you guys sticking with this despite the fact that there was a massive gap between the last updates- please keep with it and don't forget to leave me a little review!

Chapter Four

Sam drove quickly to his first destination- instantly knowing that Lee Allott was not an alias for his partner- the address Eric had obtained was a family home complete with swing and slide in the rear yard. He didn't even spare the time to go and knock on the front door, he drove straight off to the next address, praying under his breath that he would find his friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Where is Mr Hanna?" Hetty questioned as her senior agent proved elusive to her.

"Er I don't know" Kensi responded, as she looked up from her paperwork and registered her friend's absence for the first time.

"When did you last see him?" the ops manager asked as she took in the appearance of the younger members of her elite team.

"I think he headed up into Ops" Deeks replied. Hetty nodded, before turning and heading up the stairs without another word.

"Miss Jones- have you seen the enigmatic Mr Hanna?" she asked.

"Er no, not since this morning" Nell responded in confusion. Henrietta Lange usually knew exactly where each and every one of the team were- in was most unusual for her to be pursuing one of them- except for Agent Callen of course. "Is something wrong?" the analyst asked, suddenly concerned for her friend.

"No, nothing is wrong- I just need to locate Sam Miss Jones" Hetty stated with a sigh, looking up as Eric returned to the room. "Ah Mr Beale- do you have anything for us yet?" she asked him as she moved closer to his work station.

"What? Me? What exactly would I have? I mean I haven't found anything, I haven't been looking for anything" Eric stammered in response. Hetty folded her arms across her chest- knowing her tech well enough to know when he was hiding something.

"Well I hope that you have been looking for things Mr Beal- that is what we pay you for after all" she stated as she stared at him.

"Well of course, I mean of course I have been looking at things- er I mean trying to find answers to the er the questions that we want answering" Eric responded, his eyes looking everywhere but at the Ops Manager in front of him.

"And which questions might they be Mr Beale?"

"Er a link between the abduction and the undercover op?" Eric replied, swallowing passed the lump in his throat.

"Mr Beale- where is Agent Hanna?" Hetty questioned- knowing for sure that the tech had some idea of what she was talking about.

"He is er following up a lead" Eric replied, his response not even convincing to his own ears.

"And what lead might that be?" Hetty persevered, knowing that the young man was incapable of lying to her.

"As to the whereabouts of Agent Callen" Eric responded quietly, finally looking up to meet the gaze of the canny woman in front of him.

"Has he now?" she muttered before she turned on her heal and headed out.

"Whoops" Nell muttered when she was certain Hetty was out of earshot. Eric released a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding as he appeared to make it through the exchange unscathed. "That was well covered" Nell whispered with a smirk, she thought it was cute how Eric always got so nervous when his loyalties were tested.

"Thanks" Eric finally responded with a groan, turning back to his computer and hoping to God that Sam wasn't go to kill him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam sighed as yet again his cell vibrated next to him; he picked it up and saw Hetty clearly displayed on the screen. He winced as he pressed the divert button- knowing that he would pay for the action later, yet willing to take the risk in order to not be delayed finding his partner. He had just parked up outside the second address- this one was a small boarding house near to the beach. Much more his friend's bag. He sat back and considered how to plan his next move, he took a look around him- despite the basic layout of the accommodation the area was actually nice for once- quiet and close enough to the sea. He could see why his friend would stay here- it was almost serene, yet enough people were milling around to allow someone to blend in if they so wished. He checked his watch, wondering if his partner was indeed within the confines of the building. He found himself nervous- what if his partner rejected his presence? What if him turning up pushed Callen away forever? With one final moment of hesitation he pushed open the car door and edged himself out of his car, crossing the road before he could change his mind.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen paused as he limped up to the road opposite his lodgings. He looked around him and instantly spotted the familiar vehicle parked outside. He closed his eyes and cursed in frustration, his partner never knew when to leave him alone. He reached out for the lamp post at the edge of the road, his throbbing leg making his decision difficult as he leant against the post as he took time to consider his next move. He had known that his friends would come looking for him, was certain that eventually they would find him- but he wasn't ready. He couldn't face the questions, the concern and pity that he knew would be reflected in their eyes. If he ran now he knew he that he may never be able to go back, but in the back of his mind he really didn't know if he would be strong enough to ever return.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam knocked on the door, glad when it was pulled open by a young woman with an open smile.

"Hi there- I'm looking for George- do you know if he's around?" he asked with a grin.

"Er I'm not sure- are you a friend of his?" she asked giving the large man an appraising stare.

"Yeah, me and George go way back. He sent me this address, but I wasn't sure if he'd still be here- he moves around a lot you see" Sam explained, keeping his posture as unthreatening as possible.

"Room 1c up the hall and turn left- ground floor due to his leg" the woman stated, gesturing down the corridor, before edging away back to her own room. Sam nodded his thanks and followed her direction, finding himself quickly in front of the door in question. He knocked on it gently, unsurprised when there was no reply.

"G- it's Sam, open the door" he requested, just loud enough that it would be heard through the solid wooden door. He nearly punched the door in frustration as it continued to remain firmly shut. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his lock picking set and made short work of gaining entry to the small room. The door swung open easily and he stepped through into the tiny room that housed his friend. He caught sight of the familiar kit bag laid next to the sofa- a few items laid out on the coffee table. Callen had very little, he had even less since the only home he had ever known had been destroyed. Sam moved over to the small kitchenette and noticed the bottles of pain killers still present, and the leg brace that was propped against the counter. His partner's small trinket box was discarded on the coffee table next to a Russian novel. The one thing he was seeking wasn't there- there was no sign at all of his partner.

End Chapter Four

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Thank you for the response to this- I am so glad that you are still reading! Please stick with me and please review!

Chapter Five

Callen swallowed against the lump in his throat- everything he had worked towards over the last few years at NCIS, all of the people that he had finally allowed to breach some of his defences and it was all gone- it had taken one element of his past to re-emerge and everything was ruined- never to be repaired. He couldn't stand the pain that the thoughts caused, he was so used to being by himself in life that he had never struggled to just pack his things and walk away- yet here he found himself doubting his decisions. He blinked against the setting sun as he looked at the entrance way to his latest escape.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam took one last glance around the near empty room, hating that his friend was so alone in life and always so unwilling to let anybody in. With a sigh of defeat he stepped backwards towards the door before turning around to leave- stopping in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

"How did you find me?" his clearly pained partner asked softly.

"Eric- search for doctors with new patients with leg injuries similar to yours" Sam answered honestly as he took in his friend's appearance. "Why did you run G?" he asked carefully, unable to hide the pain in his tone.

"I didn't run Sam- I am on sick leave" Callen replied, limping passed his friend into the small kitchen area and reaching for his pain killers- not usually willing to show his pain so obviously- but unable to ignore the agony in his leg.

"Why don't you sit down before you fall down" Sam suggested as he observed how much his partner was struggling to stay upright. Callen ignored the comment as he dry swallowed the pills, and willed them to quickly take effect.

"Who else knows that you're here?" he asked finally.

"No one G- just me and Eric have the address" Sam responded as he sat down himself, pleased when his friend finally limped around the counter and headed towards the sofa. "You want some pizza? My treat" Sam offered when his friend remained silent. Eventually Callen sighed.

"Fine, whatever you want Sam" he reluctantly agreed, knowing his partner was far too stubborn to even consider leaving him now that he had found him. Sam hid the grin that he had feel forming, not wanting to push his partner away at the last moment. Without saying a word he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Any sign of Mr Hanna?" Hetty asked her analyst quietly.

"None, his GPS hasn't moved for over an hour" Nell responded with a grin.

"Excellent news Miss Jones, I do believe that Sam may have found our missing agent" Hetty stated, smiling fully for the first time in weeks as she thanked the lord that her team leader appeared to be in good hands at long last.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So how have you been?" Sam asked once he had called in the pizza order.

"I'm fine Sam" Callen replied tiredly- he had no idea what to say to his partner, and no idea what he wanted him to say.

"Fancy watching a game?" Sam asked, reaching for the TV remote.

"Whatever" Callen sighed, knowing full well that he would let Sam do whatever he pleased until he left, then Callen would be free to pack his things and move on. Sam tried not to snap as he finally found something watchable on the small TV that had obviously come with the apartment.

"Are you going to talk to me G?" he finally asked under his breath.

"What do you want to talk about Sam? The weather? My holiday plans? Why the hell couldn't you just have left me be?" Callen ranted as he sat forward on the sofa.

"Callen, you left without a word- just disappeared off the face of the earth. What did you expect me to do? I've been worried sick! The team are falling apart without you and Hetty has aged ten years. You might be content to just let yourself rot- but we sure as hell aren't!" Sam argued in response- all of the fear and concern that he felt for his partner rolling out of him in one speech. Callen rubbed his face- suddenly exhausted.

"You should have left me alone Sam- I'm no good to anyone like this" he whispered, his face showing some of the pain that he was feeling inside.

"I can't leave you alone G- and pushing us away isn't the answer to any of this" Sam muttered, desperate to get through to his friend.

"How can you even look at me?" Callen whispered as he furiously blinked back tears that had been buried for nearly three decades.

"You're the closest thing to a brother I have ever had man, and I don't intend on losing you now. Whether you like it or not we're family, and family look out for each other" he reasoned. Finally the two were interrupted by a tap on the door, Sam sprung to his feet with cash in his hand- quickly paying the delivery driver and popping the box of food on the coffee table before popping open two bottles of beer and handing one to his friend. "Now get eating- you're looking far too skinny" he instructed his friend gently. Callen allowed a small smile to grace his pale face as for once he did as he was told and reached for a slice of pizza.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty reached for her phone as she saw the screen flashed- unsurprised to see a text from Sam waiting for her. She smiled to herself as she registered that her senior agent would not be returning to work that day- he didn't say why, but she knew all too well. He was beyond doubt attempting to convince his stubborn wayward partner that it was time to come back to his family.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen managed three slices of pizza and two beers before his exhaustion took over him. A sign of how relaxed he automatically was around his partner- he drifted off to sleep before the game had even finished. Sam carefully draped the throw from the back of the sofa over his now sleeping friend, propping up the younger man's injured leg on a pillow he silently grabbed the empty bottles and rinsed them out in the kitchen, before putting the remnants of the pizza in the fridge for his friend to finish the following day. He couldn't help the churning feeling in the pit of his stomach and the way that his gut screamed at him not to leave his friend- yet finding no reason to stay he quietly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thanks guys for your wonderful reviews! Please keep reading and leaving me your thoughts- I know I still have a challenge piece to write- that will be next!

Chapter Six

The next morning, Sam was in Ops at the crack of dawn- his early finish the previous day had left him with a lot of catching up to do- the case wasn't going to solve itself after all. He was relieved that he had found his partner- safe and relatively well, however his friend still seemed so distant and lost- and Sam couldn't help a niggling doubt that he would never fully return to them. He sighed as he sipped at his coffee and flipped through the case papers on his desk.

"Morning big guy" Deeks greeted the seasoned agent as he slung his bag onto his desk. "Where did you slope off to yesterday?" he asked as he placed down his litre sized travel mug of coffee.

"I had some errands to run" Sam replied evasively.

"It's ok for some- sloping off in the middle of the day to run errands" Deeks stated as he looked up at the former seal- his eyes locked on the chocolate orbs of the older man.

"Morning guys" Kensi greeted, interrupting the conversation between her two team mates. "Everything okay?" she asked sensing an air of tension.

"Of course- why wouldn't it be?" Deeks questioned portraying the picture of innocence. Kensi nodded lightly, not fooling for it for a moment.

"Any developments?" she asked as she took her seat.

"Not a thing- nothing from any other agencies and nothing from Samuels' team. There is genuinely nothing to link his mission to the abduction of the marine" Sam stated as he put the papers back down on the desk in frustration.

"Well there is still a missing marine out there- whether it's linked to the active case or not, we still need to find him" Kensi responded seriously.

"Hell yeah" Sam agreed fully with the statement. "Let's get on it" he instructed getting to his feet and heading up to ops- as much as he was concerned for his partner he couldn't let it distract him from the case. A young marine was counting on them to bring him home safely, and Sam would do everything in his power to make sure that they didn't let him down.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen had somehow managed a good night sleep- he suspected it was aided by the beer that his partner had provided. His partner brought whole new thoughts to the front of his mind, he had known that the team would find him eventually he just hadn't fully prepared himself for how he would deal with it when they did. He had no idea of what to do now, every part of his being was screaming at him to pack his stuff and move on like he had done throughout his life, but the image of his partner caused him to hesitate. He had seen how relieved his best friend had been to find him- he had seen no evidence of the pity he was sure would be aimed his way.

The memories were forcing feelings he had suppressed for years to assail him. He felt exactly how he had felt nearly thirty years ago, he felt dirty and sullied- and more than that he felt lost and alone. He had no idea what to do or where to go and no one that he could turn to and share the load with. He could never share his thoughts with Sam, could never verbalise the terrors that he remembered every waking moment or the visions every time he closed his eyes. Sam would never be able to understand- wouldn't be able to see the Callen that he knew. If he ever told his partner then he would forever look at him as damaged and broken, he would never respect him again. No he couldn't tell him, he wouldn't. Mind made up he popped the lid off of a bottle of beer and downed it nearly in one, deciding to stay put for another night whilst he considered his future he pressed play on the disc in the laptop and allowed the Czech vocabulary to flow over him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam glanced at his watch, hating that he hadn't heard anything from his partner all day. He wasn't sure if he had expected to hear from him or not. The younger man was fiercely independent- and as stubborn as a mule, but Sam couldn't help but feel dread in the pit of his stomach that his partner would have disappeared again- fled to suffer his pain all alone, and Sam just couldn't bear for that to happen. The case had finally developed and the team had been out chasing leads all day- leaving the seasoned agent with barely any time to think about his wayward partner. He wondered if his friend would ever fully confide in him any details of what had happened to him, wondered if he would ever be allowed to fully see over the walls that his friend had built around himself.

"How is your partner Mr Hanna?" Hetty asked as she caught her agent alone for the first time that day.

"How did you know?" Sam asked, realising that he should never be surprised by the Ops Manager knowing every single thing that her agents did.

"Mr Beale was a quivering wreck- it was obvious something was going on- it didn't take very much to work out what" she responded. Sam nodded accepting her answer. "So how is Mr Callen?" she asked again, herself keen to check on the young man's health.

"He is his usual stubborn self" Sam responded with a sigh. "I don't know what's going on in his head Hetty- but whatever it is it really isn't doing him any good and I really don't know if he will come back" Sam continued.

"How are his injuries?" the ops manager asked as she sat down beside him.

"Better- he is pushing himself too far as usual, but he is healing. He has lost a lot of weight and he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders- but he is alive and healing so I can't complain" Sam informed her.

"Are you visiting him again this evening?" she asked, her face the picture of seriousness.

"No, I know G, Hetty and if I push him too far too fast he'll bolt" Sam responded, having no idea exactly how accurate his words were.

End Chapter Six

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I am so sorry for the delay in posting this- I had to get the NCIS LA Magazine challenge #2 piece written and posted so this was left to one side for a couple of weeks.

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews and please keep reviewing for me!

Chapter Seven

"I really don't get it- an exemplary marine with no money problems and no ties to anything other than the Corps has suddenly gone missing. There is no motive to take him unless it links in with his Uncle" Sam stated as he rubbed his hand tiredly over his face.

"And where there is no motive there are no clues" Kensi confirmed as she flopped down beside him.

"We are getting no closer to finding him- just going round in circles" Sam agreed in frustration.

"Guys you need to take a break" Deeks interjected. "We've been at work for twenty hours straight- you need sleep and a more focussed mind" he told them, a rare serious statement from the detective.

"Us sleeping won't help to find Samuels" Kensi argued, her face set in a serious line as she spoke.

"Neither will running yourself into the ground with no food or sleep" Deeks persevered- willing to stand up to his partner in the interest of the case. "You two go home- I will link in with Eric and Nell and see if there is any further information. See you both back here at 0800hrs tomorrow" he instructed before he got up and walked away. Sam and Kensi exchanged a glance in his wake.

"Did he just have the last word?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow aimed at the junior agent.

"Not for long" she muttered under her breath, pulling her jacket off of the back of her chair and grabbing her back she headed out of the office with barely a backward glance. Sam chuckled to himself before grabbing his own bag. He glanced at his watched- hesitated for a split second before making up his mind and heading out of the office.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen sighed as he heard a knock at his door- he knew exactly who it would be without even checking, still years of paranoia took over and he opened it the nearest crack to peek through the gap.

"Hi Sam" he greeted as he pushed the door the rest of the way open. Sam couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him upon seeing his partner in front of him- clearly the agent failed to keep it off his face as his face immediately registered it. "What's the matter Sam- did you think I had skipped town?" Callen asked with a weak grin.

"Never G- I ain't that lucky" Sam responded as he stepped into the apartment, and watched as his friend shut and locked the door behind him. Callen grinned at the comment, knowing full well that his partner had shown tremendous self-restraint by not returning even sooner to check he hadn't bailed on him.

"You know I complete you" Callen stated a sparkle in his eyes that Sam had not seen for a very long time. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"The case is driving me nuts and Michelle is out with the kids so I figured you would get the honour of my company. How's the leg?" he responded as he sat down on the armchair.

"Fine Sam- getting better every day" Callen responded.

"Have you eaten yet?" Sam asked.

"No Sam- I haven't" Callen stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on G- you are getting far too skinny. Thai?" he suggested.

"Fine" the younger man reluctantly agreed. He would never admit it even to himself- but he was almost grateful for the company. Having Sam nagging him brought a sense of normality that he had missed. He could sit back and listen to the familiar drawl of his partner and pretend that nothing had happened- just relax in the comfort that the hulk of a man brought to him. Sam grinned as he pulled out his cell and dialled the number for the local Thai delivery reeling off the order from memory. Callen rested his head back against the sofa, content to know that at least for the time being- he wasn't alone.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Deeks scratched his head as he once more flicked through the papers on his desk. He could see why Kensi and Sam were so frustrated- they were missing something, he didn't know what but they were definitely missing something. There had to be something that linked the young marine to his undercover uncle- he just couldn't work out what it was. He sighed as he reached for the vat of coffee beside him and took a sip. He picked up the NCIS file on the agent- opening it to the front page- just as he was about to start reading through he was distracted by the sound of the door opening. Whirling round his gun grasped in his hand he was surprised to see the silhouette of his partner returning- laden with bags.

"Kensi?" he called out tentatively. "What are you doing?" he questioned softly, moving towards her.

"Didn't seem right us going home and leaving you to it- so I brought some dinner" she told him with a smile- emptying out the contents of the bag over the coffee table and handing him a plastic plate and cutlery. He grinned at her in appreciation.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said you should go home and rest" he admonished her gently.

"Okay don't eat then" she teased, and his grin told her that her words had hit home. "Have you discovered anything anyway?" she asked as she spooned some food onto her plate and heartily tucked in.

"Nope, nada, zilch" he responded with a sigh. "I am starting to think that there really is nothing to find" he told her.

"Hey don't give up. If there is something there- we will find it" she promised him softly.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam tentatively tapped his partner awake as the food arrived. He had the knack for waking his partner after years of attempts resulted in severe bruising on a good day.

"Food's here G" Sam stated as he handed his friend a box of food. Callen rubbed his eyes, surprised that he had drifted off to sleep so readily.

"Thanks" he acknowledged as he received the food and chopsticks and slowly made his way through his portion of steaming hot noodles- cooked just how he liked them. Sam tried not to watch, keeping the conversation light as they ate- pleased to see that his friend did look better, more alive than he had even just a couple of days earlier.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" he finally ventured, unsurprised when his friend heaved a long suffering sigh.

"Friday" Callen finally responded.

"You need a ride?" Sam offered, reining himself in in an attempt to not push his friend.

"Na- I'll grab a cab" the stubborn man replied. "Tell me about the case- what's bugging you?" he questioned as he leant back on the sofa lifting his injured leg up so it was supported on the coffee table.

"A marine missing from Pendleton- signs that he was taken by force. No demand, no motive no nothing" Sam explained.

"What about the kid? Any money worries?" Callen asked knowing that the team will have looked at every avenue.

"Nothing at all G- the kid is squeaky clean. He comes from a normal family, model marine destined for big things. Gets on well with his team and there is nothing to suggest he has ever fallen out with anybody" Sam explained. "Just hitting dead end after dead end" he sighed.

"There's more to it- OSP wouldn't be involved if there wasn't" Callen queried, proving that his mind was just as sharp as ever.

"Well there is- yet we are struggling to even link that" Sam stated. "His uncle is an agent for NCIS- currently on some deep cover op out in Chicago. We can't find a single thing to link the two beyond the family connection, but it is more than coincidence I am certain of it" he finished. Callen sat pondering for a moment.

"Any contact between the two?" he asked.

"Yeah emails exchanged over recent weeks- but nothing to suggest the mission had been compromised"

"Have the emails been run through the code breaker?" Callen asked.

"No- no they haven't G" Sam replied, realisation dawning on him that the simple emails exchanging pleasantries could have been far more than that. "You my friend, may be on to something there". Callen smiled- glad to be in anyway helpful to his team. Sam got to his feet. "I hate to eat and run man, but I got to follow this up" he stated apologetically.

"No problem Sam- good luck" Callen wished with a smile. "Hey Sam?" he called his friend back.

"Yeah G?"

"Just out of interest who is the agent that is undercover in Chicago?" he asked having worked on that team briefly before.

"An Agent Craig Samuels" Sam responded, heading for the door as he spoke, his movement distracting him from seeing the colour draining from his partner's face as he spoke. "Call me after your check up G" he hollered as he stepped out of the door- leaving a shell-shocked Agent G Callen behind him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I need to get back at it" Deeks stated as he gathered the plates and put them in the bin. Getting to his feet he picked up the file that he had left open on his desk.

"What you looking at?" Kensi asked as she joined her partner.

"There has to be something in this file that explains at least some of what is going on" Deeks explained as he opened the document detailing Samuels' initial training with NCIS. He had only flicked through a couple of pages when words on the document caught his attention. "Oh man" he groaned as he absorbed the information.

"What is it?" the NCIS agent asked him, moving forward in an attempt to read what he had seen.

"This could get messy" he muttered as he continued to read.

End Chapter Seven

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thank you so much for the reviews- please keep them coming!

Chapter Eight

"No Leon- we should never have been given this case in the circumstances" Hetty argued over the visual link.

"Henrietta I had no idea of the link to your team" Leon responded holding his hands up in defence.

"No this is not acceptable- this team have been through enough. They are yet to recover from the events around Christmas time, I am not sure how much more they can take" Hetty stated sadly.

"Agent Callen is not even aware of the case, he is not in touch with any of the team- there shouldn't be any reason why he ever need know the existence of this case" Vance reasoned carefully.

"This team is run on trust Leon- they would feel they are betraying their leader when he is at his most vulnerable" the ops manager commented, knowing full well that the director had already made up his mind and there was nothing that she could say or do to convince him otherwise.

"The case has been allocated to your office Hetty- Callen's team are already making inroads, they need to run with it, the quicker they get the marine safely back the less chance there is of Callen ever being aware. Keep me updated Hetty" he instructed before cutting the connection.

"Oh bugger" Hetty muttered with a sigh as she got to her feet to return to the younger half of the team.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So this isn't the reason that we were allocated the case then?" Kensi questioned in surprise.

"No Miss Blye, the director maintains that he was unaware of the connection between Mr Callen and the missing agent" Hetty informed them. "Is Mr Hanna in yet?" she asked with a sigh.

"I'm right here- what's going on?" Sam greeted as he joined the group.

"There has been an interesting development in the case" Hetty told him as Deeks handed the senior agent the file that he had been reading. Sam flicked quickly through it- his mind quickly processing the information it held.

"Oh shit" he muttered when he had absorbed the facts. "Are we keeping it?" he asked quietly.

"The director is happy that since Callen has no knowledge of the investigation or the circumstances behind it- then it is of no detriment to him or his recovery so this office will maintain the investigation" Hetty stated, her face clearly displaying her displeasure. Sam couldn't help the quick flash that crossed his face at her words. Hetty stared at her senior agent, not missing his reaction. "Mr Hanna if you can spare me a moment in my office please?" she invited. Sam stood up and followed her straight away. "Explain Mr Hanna" she requested softly, not fooled by a second by his innocent expression.

"There might be a slight complication Hetty" Sam stated with a wince.

"Go on"

"I visited G last night" he stated. "I may have mentioned the gist of the case and that it was driving me crazy"

"How much did you tell him?" she asked with a sigh.

"Literally the bare bones of the case- he made a suggestion about the emails- I left and text Eric to ask him to run them based on the suggestion" Sam told her.

"Did you tell him the name of the missing agent?"

"Yes- I swear Hetty he didn't tell me that he knew him- I wouldn't have left if he had"

"I think we better pay your partner another visit Sam- find out if there is any further information that can help us finalise this case as soon as possible" Hetty stated as she reached for her handbag.

"And so that you can check up on Callen?" Sam questioned with a grin.

"More to make sure he doesn't hightail it to Chicago to go loan wolf on us" she admitted as she followed him out of the mission towards the car, Sam couldn't argue her point.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen sighed as he sipped at his coffee, he had barely slept a wink all night as he thought about the news that Sam had inadvertently shared with him. He didn't quite know what to do with the update that he had been given. It was a complete bolt from the blue for him that Craig Samuels was in trouble- he had known the man for fifteen years and had never expected to hear that his nephew had been kidnapped because of him. He knew he had a choice to make, he could tell Sam everything that he knew and give the team a head start in finding the young marine- or he could take matters into his own hands. Usually he wouldn't have hesitated and would have been on the first flight out of town to end what had started over ten years ago- but even he had to admit to himself he just wasn't sure he was in the position physically or mentally to go down that road. He cursed his own weakness as he stared at his still healing leg. He closed his eyes and sighed as the pain of his injury just proved that he was incapable of riding to the rescue of his friend- yet he couldn't bear to open himself up any more to his team. They had already been allowed far too much access to his past in the recent events- he knew he couldn't take the thought of displaying even more weakness to them. He leant against the kitchen sink as he weighed up his options- he could pack up his things and bail, or he could stand up for justice and share his knowledge with his partner to help get his long term friend's family back safely. He just didn't know if he was strong enough to do either.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What was the tip that your partner gave you?" Hetty asked her senior agent as he drove her to Callen's latest lodgings.

"He suggested that we run the emails through the code breaker system to see if there were more to them than meets the eye" Sam stated.

"Smart thinking- any results?"

"Eric is still on it"

"Hmm, I think Mr Callen might be on to something- those emails did seem a bit too vague" Hetty reasoned. "Do you think your partner will have fled for the hills yet?" she asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Hard to say- if he has then I think we will struggle to find him a second time" Sam responded, his face set in a grim line. Hetty could do little other than agree to the sentiment.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen sighed as he heard the tentative knock on his front door- he knew that Sam would be back. The connection between him and Samuels could only go unknown for so long.

"Hi Sam" he greeted as he opened the door, only hesitating when he noticed the petite woman beside his partner. "Hetty" he added after a beat. He pushed the door open to allow them access.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Samuels?" Sam asked as his friend closed the door behind him.

"You never asked" Callen responded as he turned to look at his two colleagues. Hetty moved further into the room and took a good look at the agent that she was so very fond of, not liking what she saw. He was distributing all of his weight on his uninjured leg as he looked at them with those clear blue eyes of his. He looked pale and had lost a disturbing amount of weight in the time since she had last seen him.

"Well we are asking now" Hetty stated softly. "Come, come and sit down. I will make a nice pot of tea and then you can update us on everything you know" Callen did as she bid automatically, his aching leg thanking him for the support as he sat down and rested it on the coffee table in front of him. Within a few moments his ops manager had handed him a steaming cup of tea and sat beside him- leaving Sam to take the armchair opposite. "Now how do you know Craig Samuels?" she asked him as she sipped at her tea.

"We worked together during my time at the agency" he told her as he tiredly rested his head back against the sofa. "We were partners for 18 months or so" he stated. Sam couldn't help but be surprised by the statement, other than Tracey Keller he had been sure that the younger man had always worked alone.

"Were the two of you friends?" she asked, hoping that her friend would continue.

"Yes, he was newly married with a baby on the way when we were partnered up- his wife was luckily very understanding" he explained. "He is a few years older than me, but he was newer to our line of work. He was allocated to me to bring him on in the undercover work. We hadn't been partnered very long before we were given a deep cover op. I went in and he was my backup- it was his first time, he was scared to death" Callen remembered with a smile.

"What was the op?" Sam asked, interested in catching a rare glimpse into his partner's past.

"That's classified" Callen responded quickly. "Needless to say it didn't end well and Craig had to flee the state with his family. He was finally thinking he might be safe" he stated with a shake of the head.

"When did he join NCIS?" Sam asked, knowing the answer from having read the file, yet wanting to hear the story from his friend.

"About five years ago, I contacted him and recommended that he come across and he did. He was stationed at Washington for the last four years- Gibbs kept an eye on him for me" Callen stated with a fond smile.

"Do you know what he is working on now?" Sam asked carefully.

"No, but I doubt that this kidnapping has anything to do with his current assignment" Callen stated emphatically.

"No? How come?" Sam asked in confusion at the certainty in his partner's voice.

"Some of the key figures that aren't very fond of us would have been getting parole from jail around about now. Craig would be hard to find in light of his many job changes and being in the midst of an undercover stint- his nephew would be the softer target" he explained.

"These key figures- I take it they are not too keen on you either?" Sam asked softly, not wanting his friend to clam up.

"No Sam- they vowed to kill us both if it's the last thing that they ever did" Callen responded, and Sam couldn't help the shudder that ran through him at the words.

End Chapter Eight

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Thank you for your awesome reviews- you guys are the best!

Chapter Nine

"You have got to come home G" Sam urged his friend softly at the words the younger man had spoken.

"I am home Sam" Callen responded with a shrug- his stubborn streak in full swing.

"Come on man, if they come looking for you you're like a sitting duck here" the former seal stated.

"And where exactly do you expect me to go Sam? My house is a pile of dust in case you had forgotten" Callen argued raising his voice as the previous few months again ran through his mind. Sam cursed himself as he absorbed his friend's words. He had momentarily forgotten the sheer impact of Peters' actions over the festive period- and couldn't help the well of anger that once more rose in him.

"Come and stay with me" Sam suggested carefully.

"I don't need a babysitter Sam- I am just fine where I am" Callen stated as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Mr Hanna- there have been no attempts on your partner's life and since we struggled ourselves to find him with all of the technology that the US government have to offer, I would suggest it would be very difficult for them, whoever they are, to locate him" Hetty stated from her seated position. Callen shot her a look of gratitude at the unexpected support. Sam sighed, knowing that he was beaten he merely nodded begrudgingly in agreement.

"Right well then- what do we do now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Does Craig know that his nephew is missing?" Callen asked softly.

"Not as yet Mr Callen- they didn't get the opportunity to update him at his last check in" Hetty responded.

"Don't notify him- not yet. He needs his concentration for the case- whilst he is undercover he should be safe from the threat. Focus the efforts on the nephew being returned home safely" Callen instructed.

"Agreed- now might my team leader be interested in helping in those efforts? Hetty asked carefully. Callen sighed and closed his eyes against the question- doubting his own strength was not something he was used to doing, but after everything the last two years had thrown at him he was struggling not to. Craig had been a good friend and he owed it to him not to let him down- but could he really help his old friend?

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Have you found anything yet?" Deeks questioned his partner tiredly. The two younger team members had been looking through redacted CIA files for over three hours and they were getting nowhere.

"Nope, nada, zip" Kensi responded. "They are so sanitised there is hardly anything left to read into" she explained. "We need someone with higher access than this to actually be able to show us the full files" she added with a sigh as she poured them both yet another cup of coffee.

"And who could that be? Hetty has already told us that it goes above her clearance levels, the director knew nothing about it and Callen himself isn't exactly renowned for sharing" Deeks commented as he accepted the drink gratefully.

"It depends on how well he knew Samuels- if it's the difference between saving the mission marine then he'll share- just nothing beyond that" Kensi defended her team leader carefully.

"I know that- but since we don't even know where he is that could be more difficult than it appears" the LAPD detective reasoned with a sigh, and his partner had no argument for that.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Mark Samuels shivered as another bucket of cold water was thrown over him, his shackled wrists throbbing as he flinched.

"I can't tell you what I don't know" he whispered as his captors continued to stare at him in silence. "I don't know where Uncle Craig is" he jerked as a hand struck the side of his face and caused his head to clash with the wall behind him.

"What about this man?" the large man asked showing a photo.

"I have never seen him before" the marine responded.

"His name is Peter Sullivan and he was a friend of your uncle- although your uncle used the name Tony Child then. They will pay for what they did- if I can't get them then I will use you" he stated.

"I don't know either of those names and I don't know what you are talking about. My uncle is a clerk- nothing more!" he stated closing his eyes and the men once more advanced on him- fists clenched and tensed ready to make contact with their target.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Are you sure about this Hetty?" Sam questioned his ops manager carefully.

"Of course I am Mr Hanna. You said yourself that you were worried about your partner, this gives you a chance to keep an eye on him and Mr Callen something to focus on" Hetty reasoned.

"You know he will push himself and push himself until something gives" Sam warned.

"And that is where you and I will be there to catch him" Hetty added. Sam sighed, knowing that he was beaten- but unable to hide the worry that he felt for his partner. "Now make sure you collect him in the morning for his appointment with the doctor and then we can get started on finding young Mr Samuels" she told him as she left him at his car and headed back into the office.

"She makes it sound all so easy" Sam muttered to himself as he pulled out of the car park and set off heading home himself.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen cleaned his SIG for possibly the fifth time that evening as he reflected on his conversations with his colleagues, was he doing the right thing? He hated himself for surrendering to his own insecurities- he should have bolted whilst he had the chance, but now he was committed and he couldn't walk out on helping his friend. His friendship with Samuels had meant too much to him. He paused as his cell phone chirped beside him; he had finally given up and turned his regular phone back on- knowing that there was no point in hiding any more, despite him hating the thought that that had been what he was doing.

He was dreading returning to the team, and he hated the feeling. The thought of them looking at him with pity and concern turned his stomach. He was their leader- a senior agent who had seen and done things that they would never think of in their wildest dreams and there was no way in hell that he was going to let them see him as anything other than that, no this would be just like any other mission- only this time his alias was himself.

End Chapter Nine

Please review- chapter ten is already to be posted if I get enough reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews- you guys are amazing!

Chapter Ten

"You found him?" Kensi asked, mixed emotions playing across her face. "Well how is he? Is he coming back?" she questioned.

"Yes he is safe and well and hopefully returning to assist in the latest case- however it will purely be in an advisory capacity, he is in no way fit to return to operational duties" Hetty stated emphatically.

"Does Callen know that?" Deeks questioned with a quirked eyebrow- knowing full well that the experienced team leader would need keeping on an extremely short leash if he were to be kept in the office.

"He will be left in no doubt Detective" Hetty responded. With one final nod she turned and headed back to her desk and left the partners to their own conversation.

"You don't seem very pleased Kensi?" Deeks commented- concerned by his partner's reaction to the news.

"Of course I am pleased- this team needs Callen, and more importantly he needs us" she stated. "I just don't want him to rush back into something that he clearly isn't ready for. This is personal- and I just worry that he's going to be opening even more old wounds when the last ones aren't even heeled yet" she explained. Deeks nodded, understanding her reaction- and agreeing with the concerns that she raised.

"I know, Callen is a stubborn one- we just need to make sure that he doesn't push us away again" the canny detective stated.

"He doesn't tend to give us much of a choice Deeks- you push too hard and he bolts, we need to maintain the balance between the two" the junior agent stated with a sigh. "Hey Hetty didn't say where Sam was" she observed, noticing the absence of the senior agent for the first time.

"My bet is he is chaperoning Callen" Deeks guessed with a smile, not realising how accurate his throwaway comment was.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You don't need to babysit me" Callen stated with a sigh as his partner collected him from his boarding house.

"Hey I may as well save you the cab fare" Sam reasoned with a shrug.

"I'm not going to run Sam- I owe it to Craig to get his nephew back safely and make them pay once and for all" he vowed as he eased himself into the challenger.

"And what about you G?" Sam asked his partner gently, as he drove towards the hospital.

"Me? I'm just fine Sam" Callen replied, his voice carrying the familiar self-assurance that the team leader possessed and Sam had not heard for a while. Without arguing the point the former seal continued driving, deciding to choose his battles one at a time. Within no time at all he was parked in the all too familiar car park and letting his partner out of the car.

"I have changed doctors Sam" Callen stated as he stepped out of the car and limped over to the doors of the hospital.

"I know that G- but an old friend would prefer to check your progress for his own piece of mind" Sam responded as he continued to walk towards the entrance.

"You don't need to come in with me Sam- you're not my mother" the team leader argued as his partner walked determinedly beside him.

"Thank the lord for small mercies" the seal muttered under his breath as he kept pace with the slower man towards the consultation. "Left here G" he instructed and was relieved when his partner did as he asked without further argument. "This one" he prompted as they got to a closed door and he knocked before waiting patiently. As soon as the call to enter came he pushed open the door and allowed his partner to step through.

"Ah Agent Callen- good of you to come and see me" the familiar doctor greeted one of his favourite and more frequent patients.

"Hello Henry" Callen greeted with a sigh.

"Come in and let's have a look at you" the aging doctor invited gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. "Mr Hanna I am sure that your partner will be fine from here" he stated turning to the large man beside him. Sam took the none too subtle hint and stepped out of the room- electing to get himself some water and wait in the waiting area.

"So how have you been Mr Callen?" the doctor asked softly as he gathered some equipment from around his office.

"Fine, I am doing just fine" Callen responded, dreading where this was leading.

"I see that you have been having regular check-ups with another surgery- was it something I said?" Henry asked dead panned and the agent couldn't help the smile that escaped him.

"No, sorry doc- nothing personal, I just needed some time and space" he responded, surprising himself with his partial honesty.

"And now you have had that you are gracing us with your presence once more?" he queried as he gestured for his patient to sit himself down on the nearby bed.

"What can I say? I knew you would have missed my sunny personality" Callen replied with a grin, appreciating the light-hearted approach that the doctor was taking.

"Yes, I was just thinking the other day how I missed having a certain pain to my neck area" he responded with a wink. "Now, let's have a look at this leg of yours- have you been doing your exercises?"

"Of course"

"And not overdoing the exercise?"

"Hey, you know me doc- I always follow instructions to the letter" the agent replied with a straight face.

"Hmm, I do know how well you follow instructions, that is precisely why I am asking the questions. Now my bet would be that far from gradually increasing your walking you have been going for runs on the beach" he wagered.

"Ok I give, how did you know?" Callen asked in confusion at the doctor's lucky guess.

"The sand in your socks" the doctor responded with a grin. Callen couldn't help but chuckle at being so royally caught out. "In all seriousness Callen you are not doing yourself any favours by pushing too hard. I know it's frustrating, but you are making remarkable progress and I am confident you will fully heal, but not if you push yourself before you are ready" Henry continued.

"I know" Callen admitted sheepishly.

"Are you getting enough rest?" he asked.

"More than usual"

"And you are still off work?"

"At this moment" Callen replied carefully.

"Hmm which means you will most likely be planning on battling with some terrorist or other in the next week or so am I right?" Henry asked, his own frustration carried in his voice.

"What can I say- my country needs me doc" Callen responded with a grin.

"And will you be able to help your country when you are medically retired with a bum leg?" Henry asked, finally a hint of anger entering his voice.

"Doc I promise you I am not going to be out chasing armed terrorists- I am just looking at an investigation, nothing more strenuous than sharpening a pencil" Callen told him, wincing as his leg was probed.

"Hmm, I'll believe that when I see it" the doctor muttered as he conducted his examination.

"Scout's honour" Callen told him with a grin.

"Why is it that I don't believe you have ever been a scout Agent Callen?" the older man commented, not missing the wince from the agent at his actions. "I see there is still tenderness- have you been taking the medication?" he asked.

"Mostly" Callen responded with a sigh.

"It is really important that you take the anti-inflammatory and the pain killers, otherwise it adds extra stress to your body that makes it harder for you to heal" the doctor lectured gently.

"The pain killers make me spaced out" Callen admitted softly.

"Ah, you don't like the feeling of being made to rest?" he questioned, knowing that one type of tablets issued were certainly designed to also assist in sleep.

"It's too dangerous" Callen responded quietly. "I can't take the risk of not being able to wake up" he admitted. Henry paused, suddenly understanding the issue- the man in front of him was a highly skilled government agent- who had undoubtedly made a number of enemies throughout his life.

"No problem- I will write you a new prescription, with my word that it will not make you feel spaced out, drowsy or sleepy- and you give me your word that you will take them?" Henry offered as he reached for his pad.

"Deal" Callen agreed readily.

"Now let's finish up with this examination before your partner paces his way out of the hospital shall we?" he asked, leaving Callen with no option other than to nod with a smile.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam was desperate to ask his partner exactly what had been said between him and his doctor- but he daren't. He was fully aware that his friend was with them by some sense of obligation to an old friend, and could easily disappear once more in a heartbeat if he was pushed too far.

"You ready to see the team?" Sam asked him instead.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Callen queried- he knew exactly what his partner meant, but he refused to even admit to himself that he might feel awkward.

"You know they will be asking questions about Samuels"

"Of course- it's an active case Sam, that's why I'm here" Callen stated, almost as if speaking to a small child. Sam sighed- and indicated to turn into the parking area of the mission.

"Right then, let's get started" he invited as he opened the car door for his partner and lead the way into the office- knowing that his friend was limping closely behind him. Callen barely had time to take a steadying breath before the door was opened and he was ushered inside. He clenched his fists at his side as a panicked sweat covered his forehead. He paused for a second- breathing in deeply and repeating a mantra in his head to quell the panic. He cast a gaze around and noticed the hum of activity and the familiar faces that had yet to notice him. He reached out and rested his palm against the wall whilst his emotions hid behind the walls that had taken years to secure.

"G?" Sam questioned, observing his friend's actions. His partner failed to answer him initially and Sam immediately felt his concern rising. "G? You good?" he queried as he rested his hand on his friend's shoulder- confused by the fact that he clearly startled the younger man Callen glanced at his over his shoulder- unable to shield his emotions immediately Sam caught a rare glimpse inside his partner's head before he managed to put his infamous shutters firmly in place.

"I'm fine Sam" Callen responded- his tone firm and leaving no room for argument- his blue eyes showing no trace of any emotion whatsoever. "Ops or bullpen?" he asked, keen to make a start on his investigation.

"Bullpen" Sam stated leading the way to the two rows of desks and the other pair in the team that had been eagerly awaiting the arrival of their team leader.

End Chapter Ten

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Guys I am overwhelmed by the response, thank you so much for taking the time to leave me reviews for this- you really are the best! Only four more chapters after this one so please stick with me!

Chapter Eleven

Callen ensured that his mask was slotted firmly in place as he headed to his desk, not missing the appraising look that Kensi measured towards him.

"Hey" he greeted, keeping his tone as light as he could manage.

"Welcome back" the junior agent responded as she got to her feet and cautiously walked over to him and took him into her arms in a hug. She hadn't missed the limp he still carried or the weight he had clearly lost- but the thing she found more concerning was the spark that was missing from his eyes. At that moment she vowed to herself that between them they would do everything possible to make sure that the sparkle returned and with it hopefully their team leader would also return to them.

"It's good to be back" he responded, and he partly meant it. "Now whose going to read me in on the case?" he queried and within minutes it was as though he had never been away- on the surface at least.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Did anything come back on the emails?" Callen asked as he finished absorbing the contents of the many files.

"Eric is still running them through the system- but he seems fairly confident that you were right in your guess" Sam responded.

"Ok- and any update on the location of those names I gave you?" Callen asked as he massaged his temple against the headache building there.

"Some- not of the names themselves, but five people associated with them have flown into Los Angeles in the last two weeks- immediately prior they appeared in the Washington area, so it is looking likely that this is revenge against the uncle" Kensi informed him, trying not to smile as she observed Sam subtly handing his partner a container of pain meds and a bottle of water. Callen shot the older man a scathing look as he none the less accepted the items and took the tablets without comment.

"Who are they?" Callen asked, keen to see if they were known to him.

"Travis Woodman, Lee Mansell, Jack Williams, Andy Jones and Matt Goddard" Kensi stated putting down pictures of each man in front of her friend. He sighed as he took in each of the images, his mind drifting back to the past.

"These two are new" he stated as he gestured to the files of Jones and Mansell. "The others are loyal servants" he told them with a sigh.

"We intercepted several communication between them. The names Peter Sullivan and Tony Child are mentioned a number of times- as is Craig Samuels, your name hasn't come up" Deeks told him, grateful for small mercies.

"What context were those names mentioned in?" Callen asked carefully.

"Generally trying to locate them, money being exchanged for information that kind of thing" Deeks stated.

"What information was sent back?"

"Nothing much that we don't already know- Samuels is a ghost- they can't find him. They stated that Sullivan's trail had gone cold and I think Child was the alias of Samuels from the information given." Deeks stated.

"Your cover appears in tact G" Sam added, relieved that his friend.

"My cover was blown years ago Sam- they just don't know who I really am" Callen told them, confusing the younger members of the team. "There has to be some sort of demand made- anything that suggests that they want an exchange- otherwise the marine is already dead" he stated, speaking the words that nobody else wanted to verbalise.

"Would they know that the two of you work for NCIS?" Kensi asked.

"I doubt it- they never knew my real name and I have changed agencies twice since then. Craig is more likely- he stayed with the CIA but from a different field office, and undercover was never really his specialism he would have been easier to trace which is why they probably went to Washington first" Callen informed them, not liking where this was heading.

"Who is their grudge against? You or him?" Sam asked, keen to know if his friend was in any risk.

"Both of us. I infiltrated them and was under for months, right under their noses- Craig was more on the peripheral- but they hated us both when they were taken down. They hadn't suspected a thing, their arrogance had lead them to believe that they were invincible" Callen told them with a wry grin as he remembered the mission. "You want to find that marine- you need to get those guys, Jones and Mansell, they are new the others are practically family, they would never betray him- but one of these two might" Callen suggested.

"Okay- Kensi, Deeks link in with Eric and Nell and get any locations for these, I'll arrange backup for the takedowns" Sam instructed, taking his partner's suggestion exactly as it was. The younger partners nodded and headed to do as they were bid.

"You good G?" Sam questioned as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I'm fine Sam" Callen replied as he stretched his leg out in front of him, hating the immediate feeling of the muscles straining.

"You know you can't be in on the takedown right?" Sam pushed.

"Of course I can't- Sam I would never put the team at risk like that" Callen stated, an element of anger at the suggestion making itself known on the words.

"Where would they be holding the marine?" Sam asked softly.

"I have no idea Sam- when we investigated them they had no links to LA" he replied with a sigh "They are just out of jail, and with a huge score to settle with the two of us- they are capable of most things Sam, I dread to think what they will have done to the marine if he doesn't tell them what they want to hear" he commented, his face serious as he thought of the young man faces the repercussions of his uncle's actions- plus those of Callen.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The arrest of Mansell went without incident, although the man was so tight lipped even Kensi's frustration was building. The ops team were digging as far back into his history as was possible- trying to find any link to LA and with it any sign of where the young marine could be being held. Jones was proving to be far more elusive as the team struggled to pinpoint his location.

"There has to be something that might lead us to where they are holding him" Kensi muttered in frustration.

"Look Mansell is born and raised in LA- it has to be linked to him" Deeks agreed with a sigh.

"Guys I have found a warehouse in Hollywood that used to be leased by Marmont enterprises- a parent company of Mansell's uncle" Eric cut in across the comm link. "It has not be leased for in excess of twelve months and the realtor has more or less given up on the property- it hasn't been checked in two months" he told them. "I know it's a loose link- it's the best I can come up with" he apologised with a shrug.

"We'll check it out" Kensi told him with a nod.

"The address has been sent to your phone" the tech advised them as he disconnected the call.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I bet he's there" Callen wagered as he monitored the progress of his team on the big screen over Sam's desk. His leg was throbbing from all of the poking and prodding it had been party to that day- not to mention the extra walking he had been doing- and he couldn't bring himself to have the energy for the constant walk up and down to Ops.

"You think?" Sam questioned as he too flicked through the files.

"It's far enough removed from him that it isn't an automatic conclusion- yet linked enough that he has free access and knowledge of the layout" Callen explained. Sam was about to reply when they were interrupted by Eric appearing beside them.

"The codebreakers finally came back- and you were right Callen the emails did contain more than they appeared to on the surface" he stated as he handed a USB drive across to the senior agent, who instantly plugged it into the tablet and selected the files. Sighing at the information t presented.

"What is it?" Sam questioned carefully.

"He was trying to warn me" Callen stated softly, skim reading the emails in front of him. "He knew that they were potentially coming and he asked his nephew to warn me because he didn't want to risk the link by contacting me directly" the seasoned agent stated.

"What does it say G?" Sam questioned lightly as he moved to see the screen. He read out the true contents of the email and whistled as he drew the same conclusions as his partner. "That's messed up man" he stated.

"Why didn't he just contact me himself" Callen stated with a groan.

"G it took us months to find you and we knew what had happened- how do you think he would have been able to get in touch man?" Sam stated with a firm expression.

"I need some air" Callen responded getting to his feet and limping out of the building- guilt overwhelming him that if his old friend had been able to find him none of this would have happened. In his head he knew that it was his life to be a ghost- he wouldn't have survived so long if he wasn't so good at just disappearing when he wanted- yet his heart cried for the pain that his friend's family were going through, whether the undercover agent knew about it or not. He walked a short distance before sitting down on a bench and collecting his thoughts. Maybe he had made a big mistake coming back to work, maybe he was fooling himself that he could still do this. He was a broken wreck and he was no help to his team any more. He couldn't even think straight- never mind make decisions that made the difference between life and death.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi and Deeks exchanged a nod as she successfully picked the lock and pushed the door open- the two of them stepping through in silence, she raised her left hand and gestured left and the partners seamlessly cleared the first level of the building.

Moving quickly and carefully the two headed up the rickety staircase onto the first floor- gingerly pushing open the first door they came to their breath was snatched away by what they saw.

End Chapter Eleven

Please review!


End file.
